


A Mother's Love, A Father's Pride

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, establishedrelationship, goodlucius, theorder, unbreakablevow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry requests to meet with Narcissa Malfoy, determined to offer her a way out, should her family ever need one.//Completed//Word count: 4.8k





	A Mother's Love, A Father's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> hi! me again! okay so, about this fic! i realized how much the fandom collectively despises lucius. and well, i dont like the guy either. there's no doubt he's done horrible things, but! i was always that one sop for considering things from a different angle, and so, i decided to think about lucius and his character, which is how this idea came to me, actually. i realized one very simple thing:
> 
> despite all the bad he'd done, and how much of a shitty man he might be, he's also a parent. a father. and looking at it from that angle, i decided to write a fic that played around with the idea of lucius as a parent, a father who loves his son.
> 
> its probably soppy as hell, but hey, at least i tried! anyways, im rambling, i hope you enjoy this :3!

"I'm sure you understand why this meeting has to be done in _complete_ secrecy, Mrs.Malfoy." Harry said, sliding into the booth across from Narcissa Malfoy.

"Of course, Mr.Potter." She gave a polite, curt nod.

They found themselves in a rather undignified place for the likes of Narcissa, however, after receiving Harry Potter's letter, she agreed to meet him in a heartbeat. He might still be a mere boy, but his eyes were shadowed in the way only one's that have seen much horror would be. And, she couldn't deny her curiosity about what he might need to discuss with her.

"You said in your letter this has something to do with Draco?" She urged, delicately bringing her cup of tea to her lips, regarding Harry critically. He swallowed thickly.

"Yes. I'm not sure if you are aware, Mrs.Malfoy, of his and mine...relationship." Harry spoke carefully, his words measured. The woman only quirked an eyebrow and placed her tea down, folding her hands atop the wooden table.

"I was not aware, no. What is the nature of your relationship?" 

Harry swallowed again. This was even harder than he'd expected. 

"A romantic one." He replied simply, steeling himself to hold her unwavering gaze. A modicum of surprise flittered across her gray eyes, however, after a moment it was gone.

"I see. How long has this been going on?" She picked her teacup again. The woman remained calm, though her thoughts were storming.

"About three and a half years." Harry estimated. "However, that is not why I have invited you here. A few nights ago, Draco had come to me completely _shattered_. He was crying and apologizing profusely, and I had no idea what for. That was, until he pushed his sleeve up, and showed me that he had taken the Mark." Harry held her gaze, dropping all pretenses.

Narcissa almost dropped her cup. Her hands had started trembling violently all of a sudden.

"Through the sobs, I managed to gleam he had not taken it willingly." Harry's eyes hardened. 

The woman placed her cup down, dropping his green gaze for the first time of the night. Her throat was dry.

"I will not ask anything, because I understand that this is a personal matter of your family, however, I do have an offer to make you." The raven continued, leaning in just the slightest bit more. 

"I'm listening, Mr.Potter." Narcissa croaked out, schooling herself into the picture of poise.

"I am offering full protection for your family. You, your husband and, most importantly, Draco. The Order has been sheltering those who turned away from the Dark Lord for a while now, and they are willing to extend the same courtesy to the Malfoys." Harry spoke slowly, keeping his voice low. Despite all the charms protecting them, he'd learned to always be wary. 

He noted the open surprise on Mrs.Malfoy's face, and merely pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Why?" She asked, wringing her fingers together. When she had agreed to meet with Potter, she had not expected their meeting to go this way.

"Because I love Draco, and I understand how big a part of him his family and his name are. Draco and the Malfoy name, those two things do not go separately. It is a full package and I accept that wholeheartedly. I know how desperately he wants to protect his family from harm, and I know how desperately I don't want to watch him hurt anymore." Harry explained, his words every bit truth. "I know he will not give up his legacy, but, as I'm sure you've understood by now, he isn't willing to give me up either. He is torn. That is the reason I have invited you here tonight. I wish to offer protection for your family, because it would be one less thing for Draco to worry about." He continued.

Narcissa studied him. His words were raw, his tone open, daring her to question him. She did not. She believed every word he was telling her. And, as he'd afforded her the courtesy of complete honesty, she would return the favor:

"What makes you so sure that the Order will provide adequate protection to my family?" 

Potter nodded, as if he'd been expecting this. He pulled out an envelope out of his robes, and offered it to her. She accepted. Opening it, she slid a folded piece of parchment out. Unfolding it, Narcissa began to read quickly, her mind quickly realizing this was the written equivalent of the Unbreakable Vow. It was created so that mute or deaf witches and wizards could achieve the Vow. Each name signed irreversibly wound the signer to the Vow, lest they suffer the consequences drafted. As she read further, she found a plethora of signatures littering the bottom, binding likely each member of the Order by this Vow. 

_We vow to never betray, intentionally or unintentionally harm, maim or otherwise damage Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, if it should ever happen that they come under our protection._

_We vow to never subject them to mock or ridicule, prejudice or hostility on account of their past actions. We vow never to take any actions that could end in direct or indirect peril going their way._

_We vow to treat them with respect and as equals, and provide the same quality protection as we would with anyone else coming to us for help. We vow to extend proper aid to them in any given moment._

_We vow to never speak of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy or Draco Malfoy outside of the safety of our Headquarters nor allude anything to anyone about the family. _

_We vow to pay with our lives should we break this Vow._ _  
_

_The moment the Malfoys come under our care/under our protection, this Vow binds us to all of the above. _

Her eyes followed the line of signatures. Harry Potter's signature was scrawled away from the others, indicating he had been the one to make this Vow with everyone, binding it into his name, subjecting him to the very same consequences of breaking it. She had to admit, she was impressed, and perhaps just a bit touched by how deeply Potter seemed to care for her son.

"How am I to be sure that this is authentic?" Her eyes flicked up to his again, laying the paper flat on the table. 

"You may see for yourself, Mrs.Malfoy." Potter stated simply, and Narcissa gave a brief nod, pulling her wand out. She used the plethora of spells and charms she had learned in her time, each coming out completely and unabashedly positive. This document was as authentic as anything. An unexpected flash of relief washed over her, but Potter seemed to have more to say.

"As further proof of my devotion to your son, and to protecting your family against the Dark Lord at any point in time from this moment onwards, I would like to give you something." 

Truly impressive, this boy was, Narcissa had to admit. He dug around his pockets for a moment before placing something on the table in front of her. Her eyes widened upon realizing what it was that Harry Potter was giving her.

It was his family's signet ring.

"I had discovered it in my Gringotts' vault, as part of the inheritance my mother and father have left behind. As I'm sure you're aware, my father's side of family were pureblood, and as all pureblood families do, they had a signet ring. It is the symbol of my family, and I'm sure it was my father's pride and joy. He left his to me, and now I give it to you, to assure you I do not take this matter lightly." 

The intensity of his eyes was almost overwhelming. Narcissa was slowly coming to understand just _why_ her son had fallen in love with Potter.

"Mr.Potter, I can not possibly accept this." She said, not daring to take it. She knew of a signet ring's defiance to being touched by anyone else but a member of the family it was representing.

"You may. I think you will find that you will have no issue with touching it." He nodded towards the small item, and Narcissa reached out a tentative hand to grasp it, surprised that she really didn't have a problem. The ring yielded to her much the same as it would to Potter, and this fact surprised her. She inspected it carefully. It was silver, with a small flat circle coming to rest on the top of it. Into the circle a small, deep blue gem was inlaid, and into the gem was carved a stag's head, it's antlers cutting elegantly through the stone, light catching in the curves. Turning it over in her hands, she found the tell that let her know this was a true signet ring she was holding, not some cheap imitation of one. The words _Confidimus In Sanguinem _were burned into the body of the ring.

_In our blood we trust._

A core value every pureblood witch and wizard had been raised with, and a sacred mantra known by no one except said pureblood witches and wizards. 

"It is the only thing I have from my father, a sort of heirloom I suppose. I do not regret to part with it, as I know I am leaving it in good hands. I trust you will ensure nothing happens to it. Take it as my sign of goodwill that I mean absolutely everything I've laid out to you this evening, Mrs.Malfoy." He explained after allowing her a moment to inspect it. Harry had not doubted she would find him most dubious, which was why he was letting her qualm all her worries. He understood the importance of family, simply because he had never had one, and he knew he'd do anything to have his parents back. He knew he'd do anything to protect them, just like he knew Draco would too, and, so would his mother. The uncanny resemblance Draco held to his mother struck Harry in many ways. From their physical appearances, over their manners and values. It was comforting in an odd way.

She curled her fingers over the ring and accepted it gratuitously. She gave Harry a nod.

"I will consider your offer Mr.Potter, and, if need be, will most definitely contact you about the matter." 

Harry exhaled with great relief:

"Thank you so much Mrs.Malfoy." Then he continued: "Lastly, I have one more thing I must ask of you. Keep this meeting a secret from Draco. I know he would not have wanted you to find out this way, and I know he wouldn't have wanted us to meet this way."

For the first time of the night, Harry saw Narcissa smile. It was a gentle smile, a compassionate one, and it spoke volumes her words did not.

"I understand Mr.Potter." She nodded, her words kind.

"I don't like to have gone against his wishes like this, but I know how important his family is to him, and I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe, and that he'll have a load off his shoulders." Harry admitted, standing from his seat. He reached out his hand, and Narcissa gave him hers. He kissed the woman's knuckles and gave her one final smile:

"Thank you for meeting me, Mrs.Malfoy, and for being so understanding." 

"Thank you for inviting me, and for caring about Draco so much. He needs someone to be there for him when I can not." There was regret in her words, but Harry's smile didn't waver. He placed a few sickles on the counter for their drinks, and left the little inn.

All in all, this had been a good night.

~

"No." Lucius' cold voice echoed in the empty sitting room of the Manor. Narcissa sighed:

"We've already dragged Draco deep enough into this, Lucius. This is a more than a generous offer all things considered." She had told her husband about her meeting with Mr.Potter, but had tactfully omitted the part about him dating Draco. It was not wise for Lucius to be made aware of this fact just yet.

"We can not just abandon the Dark Lord's side, Cissa." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I understand that the Order might very well be capable of protecting us, but we can not just turn our backs on everything. The Dark Lord knows no mercy, he will not forgive such an indiscretion."

Narcissa could tell he was tired, she shared the sentiment.

"Listen to me. Our son must come above all else. We already made the mistake of forgetting that once. We can not betray him again." She pleaded. 

In the following few months after her initial meeting with Mr.Potter, things had only gotten worse with the Dark Lord. He was requesting more and more, becoming more active and involved, and Narcissa feared the day he would use the Mark to summon her boy to do his dirty work. She was earnestly considering Potter's offer, now more than ever truly understanding just _why_ he'd made it.

"I know I've failed Draco as a father. I failed to protect him, and have most likely ruined his life in my weakness, but aware of that as I am, I am also aware that this won't compensate for what we've already put him through. If we go into hiding and the Dark Lord chooses to summon us with the Mark? Then what, Cissa?" 

She took a step closer to her husband, and placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

"You know as well as I do that even if the Dark Lord was to do that, the call would not force us to him if we're surrounded by strong enough magic. If there's ever been a place buzzing with strong magic, it's the Order's Headquarters. It's the same reason Draco has never had to answer a call. Hogwarts is full of powerful magic, _good_ powerful magic. It protects him. Potter has offered to protect us. Aren't you tired of this Lucius?" 

He regarded her with a warmth beheld in his eyes only for Narcissa.

"Living in fear like this? Every day, acting out the role of a minion for a madman. So lost to the fight, we ended up scarring our own child over it. And it can never be undone. Yet Draco still worries about us every day, writes to us, makes sure we are in good health. He deserves the peace of mind about our safety at least. Deserves to see that there's another way out." 

Lucius' shoulders drooped, a rare display of vulnerability.

"I believed in the Dark Lord once, long ago, and committed myself foolishly to his side. I was young and blind. And then I had you, and Draco, everything changed, but it was too late. There was no other way to protect you than to stay. Appease the sick lunatic inside the Dark Lord."

She nodded, her eyes softening:

"I know, Lucius, I know. Now we have a choice. A different path to go down. A _better_ one. Please, let me draft a letter to Potter, and accept his offer. Once the Vow activates, no one will be able to cross us. Potter made sure of it. He'd even put his own life on the Vow." 

Lucius pressed his lips in a thin line. His brows were furrowed, and Narcissa knew he was considering everything carefully. She knew he carried great sorrow for the way he'd handled Draco through the years, and she knew his reserved cold had been out of a desperate attempt to instill a strength in Draco from an early age, so that he might handle what comes. Lucius knew what he'd done would undoubtedly cast a shadow over his son, so he'd done his best to shape him into a powerful enough young man who could hold his own should the world ever turn against him.

Narcissa remembered how loudly Lucius had screamed under the Cruciatus, how he'd begged for hours not to have Draco take the Mark, how he'd used all of his wit and charm to appease the madman, to save his son, and how in the end, none of it mattered. Because Draco had taken the Mark. He was safe within Hogwarts however, and he had a boy who loved him more than life itself by his side, which was comfort enough for Narcissa. She couldn't imagine how stressed he was though, consumed by worry of what his parents might be going through, living with the Dark Lord. He deserved a reprieve more than anyone else.

"Very well. We will do it. I hope this is the right thing to do." Lucius finally relented, the creases of worry in his visage not waning at all, but Narcissa had assured him this was precisely the right thing to do, and had given him a soft smile before rushing to draft the letter to Potter. 

~

_'Dear Mr.Potter,_

_After a talk with my husband, we have decided to accept your offer. I am writing this to inform you of our decision, and to ask about all of the details of the arrangement. I can never express how grateful we are for the chance you've given us. Your father's heirloom is safe with me still, do not worry. I'm certain he would be proud of who you've become._

_Tell me, how has Draco been? Has he been well? _

_My husband is not aware of your relationship with him at the moment, as it is not yet a right time to speak about such matters, so that is something to keep in mind when relaying further instructions to us. _

_We are in your debt,_

_Narcissa Malfoy'_

Harry smiled wide in relief upon reading the letter, and scurried off to reply quickly as he could. He couldn't describe how much more at ease he'd felt knowing Draco's family would be protected, that that burden of being involved with Voldemort would be off of his shoulders. Gods, Harry wanted nothing else.

_'Dear Mrs.Malfoy,_

_I am very relieved to hear you have accepted my offer. _

_Draco has been doing well, better. He is still troubled, but is slowly coming out of his shell once more. I think he will be most delighted to learn of this news. If you will, frame your decision in a different light, I still do not wish for him to know about our meeting. When everything is done, I will most definitely tell him._

_Tonight, at midnight, I need you two to meet me in the same place we met in last time, so that I may give you the Apparition point and letter of approval to hand over to the leading parties, so that they may be sure it is me who sent you and for what purposes._

_Thank you so much for this, and please, call me Harry._

_Harry Potter'_

~

"Mr.Malfoy, Mrs.Malfoy. Good evening." Harry greeted politely, meeting the married couple deep within the inn he'd met with Narcissa not too long ago.

"Mr.Potter." They both nodded their greetings, and Harry wasted no time in giving them all of the needed information and paperwork that would ensure they have no issues with the Order members. 

Half an hour later, their business was through, and Harry left, sneaking back into Hogwarts, a small smile on his face. Things would turn out fine after all. They had to.

~

"Hey, Harry." A familiar voice called out to Harry. He turned with a beaming smile to find two arms snaking around him, a familiar blonde face filling his vision.

"Hi." He greeted, nuzzling into Draco's neck, sighing contently when the boy held him tighter.

"I just got a letter from mother, and I honestly can't believe what news she had for me." Draco murmured into Harry's hair, a lax smile on his face for the first time in a long while. Harry pulled back slightly to look up at him, brows furrowing:

"Oh? What is it?" The raven hoped he sounded convincingly confused.

"Her and father have left Voldemort's service, they're now under the protection of the Order. I don't have any obligations left to the guy anymore either." Draco sounded so relieved, smiling brighter, and just seeing that smile assured Harry that it had all been worth it. For that smile, Harry would do anything. His own grin grew:

"That's wonderful, Dray! Must be such a relief to not be worried all the time." Harry leaned in to kiss the blonde, getting an eager response and a wide, untamed grin that lit up Draco's beautiful gray eyes.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. She didn't exactly specify why they suddenly decided this, but then again, they've always tended to be quite secretive. For once though, I don't particularly care."

Harry nodded, leaning into Draco once more:

"What matters is that they're safe now. And that you're safe too."

~

And just as vowed, the Order protected the Malfoys valiantly, just like they did everyone else who came to them. The war had come and past, and losing Lucius as his right hand had hindered Voldemort particularly, which made him easier to defeat. Harry had fulfilled the damn prophecy, had died and come back to life, and had finally rid the Wizarding World of Tom Riddle. Even so, his greatest challenge was yet to come. He and Lucius had exchanged many a letter since the night they'd gone into protection, and had come to agree on a lot of aspects, one of them being the both of them having Draco's best interests at heart. Harry was always careful with his words, because he didn't want to give anything away too soon, but he also didn't want to be rude and ignore Lucius' attempts at an acquaintanceship completely. So he'd gone for a middle-ground. Today, however, would be an incredibly monumental day. Today it would all change.

Today, they were coming out.

Draco had finally talked to Harry about how he felt ready, and wanted his parents to know, and Harry had agreed, though he felt sick with worry when he imagined what sort of reaction Lucius might have. He knew Narcissa would welcome him with open arms, the woman had already done so once before, but for the sake of the meeting, they had agreed upon acting as if they had no previous interactions at all. Harry felt horrible for keeping a secret from Draco for so long, but he knew how important this moment was to the blonde, and he didn't have it in him to spoil it.

Currently, Harry's palms were sweating as they stood outside the Manor, Draco assuring him everything would be fine, even with his father. The Malfoys were permitted to return to the Manor 6 months after Voldemort's defeat, after they were cleared of any charges that were tacked to their name before word got out they'd abandoned Voldemort's side.

Draco knocked on the door, and Harry was practically hiding behind him when Narcissa answered it. She smiled upon seeing her son, and pulled him in for a hug. After a moment, it looked as though she would do the same to Harry, but seemed to remember the charade her and Harry had to act up, instead just shaking his hand politely. She lead them inside, and went to call for Lucius. 

Harry swallowed thickly when the imposing man entered the room. No matter how much time passed, Lucius would always have an intimidating air about him, and Harry respected that as much as he feared it. They shook hands with a curt nod, and sat down in the sitting room. Harry wrung his hands in his lap as he thought of all the possible outcomes this could turn out.

"What brings you here, Mr.Potter?" Lucius' cold drawl snapped Harry to attention at once. He lifted his eyes to the man's and was about to speak, when Draco interrupted him.

"Father, mother, I have something important to tell you." He started, and Harry felt himself tense.

"Oh? What is it Draco? You know we love you no matter what." Narcissa nodded, and Lucius' lips quirked up in what one could consider a faint smile, which made Harry 10 times more at ease.

"Right. Let's take it from the top. I'm gay." Draco said, observing his parents carefully. Narcissa waited one appropriate moment of feigning shock before smiling at her boy:

"Oh, oh well dear, that's unexpected but, but we love you all the same."

The woman was an impressive actress. 

"Son, I...I accept you. I understand why you might've been reluctant to tell me, but I want you to know I'm proud of the young man you've become." 

Harry's heart danced at Lucius' words, and he could have done a jig. A tight knot in his stomach unwound, and he felt as if he could breathe properly again. The most feared reaction was Lucius', but he just loved Draco, and had realized that that was what mattered most at some point, which is something Harry could easily say he was proud of.

Draco nodded, smiling:

"Thank you father. Now, for the other matter we've come here to discuss." 

Lucius' eyes flickered between Harry and Draco for a moment, and he quirked an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth tugging upwards just by a degree. 

Harry noted the moment realization sank in, and his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Well then, Mr.Potter." He started, considering his next words. "How unsurprising it is that it would be you to steal my son's heart. You always did like to cause trouble."

Harry blanched, and he felt, more so than saw, Draco blush.

"Father, how did you--?" He started, but Lucius shook his head.

"It certainly wasn't hard to figure out why you'd brought him here to tell us these news." 

"I, for one, am happy for the two of you." Narcissa smiled approvingly.

"I'm certainly surprised, but there are worse things in the world. As long as you're happy, Draco." Lucius nodded, and it was then that Harry decided to finally come clean about everything, since everyone was already here. The news was out, and Draco deserved to know the truth.

"I also have something I need to tell you Dray." He spoke, and he felt the gray eyes turn to him. His gaze lingered on Narcissa and Lucius, who seemed to realize what it is he wanted to share, nodding obligingly.

"Months ago, dear, Harry had written me a letter asking to meet with me in private." The woman started Harry off, and Draco lifted his eyebrows. "I agreed to the meeting." 

"It was after you showed me the Mark." Harry held Draco's gaze. "I talked to your mother about what's been happening with you and.."

"And he offered us protection from the Dark Lord, for your sake. He saw how stressed you were about us, and wanted to take that burden off of your shoulders."

Draco was honestly speechless, so his mother continued:

"He brought me a written form of the Unbreakable Vow, where he had each member of the order sign and commit to it, agree to the conditions. Their lives were on on the line if they ever broke the Vow. He had signed it himself as well. It was a perfectly legal document."

Lucius had known about this, but hearing about it with his newest knowledge, he couldn't help but admire it from a different light.

"As a sign of good will, he gave me his father's signet ring, his heirloom. I still have it." Narcissa smiled kindly. "He asked me to keep this from you however, and so I have."

"I knew that you wouldn't of wanted your mum finding out about us that way, but..I also knew you'd snap if something happened to your parents, so I just wanted to give them an option out. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, but--" Harry never did get to finish his sentence, as he had Draco tumbling into him the very next second, practically scooping Harry up in his long arms. The raven chuckled and held his blonde tightly, his worry melting as he realized Draco didn't take this badly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Harry. Oh my God, I love you so much." Draco muttered into Harry's shoulder, nearly crying at how devoted Harry was to him. It was so heartfelt.

"I love you too, Dray." Harry murmured over and over again, his grin nearly splitting his face.

Draco pulled back to look at him, eyes full of warmth and that same bright smile gracing his features.

_Yes, for that smile, Harry would do anything indeed._

~

_Fin._


End file.
